


What happens here, stays here

by taisetsunabara



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Crack Relationships, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor, Maybe its crack, Multi, Other, all your crack ships, its gonna be a chaotic mess you have been warned, why am i writing this again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taisetsunabara/pseuds/taisetsunabara
Summary: A ficlet of possibly drunk Idolish7, Trigger, Re:Vale celebrating Tenn and Riku's coming of age and  twentieth birthday. Chaos ensues once you get them all drunk leaving the remaining minors to deal with a bunch of drunk members.





	1. Happy Birthday!

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any grammar or typos I'm typing this at 2 am. lol

Today was one of the rare occasions TRIGGER and Idolish7 members got together after their work schedules. Most of the adult members had come up with a plan to surprise their members who were celebrating their 20th birthday and thought it would be nice to have a joint celebration instead. It felt appropriate to celebrate considering the celebrants were actually siblings and twins and this might be their first celebration together in a long while.

"Are we ready? What did Tenn say?"

"Shh! Yaotome you're too noisy."

"The sobas are gonna get cold if they don't hurry up you know!!"

"Again with the soba. Yaotome, you really care about Soba huh?"

"Of course! Soba runs through my blood...I mean..."

" _OH_!! I suddenly just had an _image_ of Soba running in your body.."

"Nagi that's kind of gross."

"You're calling Soba gross?! That's an insult to . .....mmphff!!! "

"Gaku, we got it, we got it. Stop picking a fight with the Idolish7 members."

"Shh, everyone they're here."

"Quiet, quiet!"

The group of men quickly ran to their own hiding spots as they heard familiar voice at the other side of the door. They made sure to give them a spare key (with the cooperation of TRIGGERs Manager, Anesagi) so they could enter the loft that Yaotome Gaku managed to rent out for the night to celebrate Riku and Tenn's birthday.

"Everyone, sorry it took as a while to arrive Anesagi-san took the wrong...street huh?" Two familiar figures stopped by the entrance and stared at the darkly lit room. "There's no on in here. Tenn-nii. Did you get the right place? "

"Riku, I'm pretty sure this is the right place." The older twin sighed and looked at his twin who seemed to doubt him. "They're probably here waiting to surprise us."

"What?"

"Damn that brat"

"Shh!"

"Huh? I think just heard something, Tenn-nii" Riku voice slightly quiver as he inched closer to his older twin and cling on to his arm lightly.

Tenn hummed in interest and shook his head. "Anyway, Lets go in Riku. It's fine."He reassured him. He took a few steps inside and looked around the dark room. He could faintly smell the scent of the food probably prepared before hand and sigh.

"Te--"

"SURPRIIISEEEE!!"

"See?" Kujou Tenn cupped his elbows and stared at their members who popped out from behind the places in the room when the lights suddenly turned on. Riku on the other hand jumped in surprise beside him.

" W-wait? Everyone? Huuuh?" The red haired center held on to his chest and suddenly laughed as he saw all his friends with party poppers. "Wait, I thought we were meeting with a director?"

"Nanase-san, what kind of director would meet artists in a loft? Nonetheless, at night and in a darkly lit one. That's kind of sketchy." Iori said as he appeared behind the two older center and pushed them further in.

"Well... yeah, I guess you're right." He laughed.

"Ah, Seriously." Iori gave up and sighed heavily. As expected from their center.

TRIGGERs leader put an arm around Tenn and messed his hair. "Oi, Tenn. Honestly can you at least act a little surprised like your brother?"

"Wahhhh. I was surprised! " Tenn yelled nonchalantly making Ryu laughed while Gaku sighed beside him saying he's hopeless when it comes to this kind of things. "So, what is this surprise party for anyway?"

"I thought you'd figure everything out. " Gaku said and looked at the rest of the Idolish7 members already making noise at the living room.

"It's a joint birthday celebration for you and Nanase" He explained.

"What?"

"For Tenn-nii and me?" Riku turned to TRIGGERs white haired leader with wide eyes then to his twin older brother who suddenly looked deep in thought.

"Why?"

"You guys have been apart for a while now and haven't celebrated your birthday together, right?" Mitsuki said as he walked towards the twins two with cups in each of his hand. "We thought it would be cool to celebrate it with everyone especially you two are now adults. Here, bottoms up!" He chuckled and handed them a half filled cup of beer.

"Well yeah,  I suppose.."Tenn mumbled and accepted the cup Mitsuki gave him.

"A-are you sure I can drink this?" The red haired center stared at the cup hesitantly as if it was something he had never seen.

"Drink 'til the very last drop, Riku. Our manager gave us a go signal tonight and tomorrow's an off for everyone so everything's going to be fine. As for me, I'm gonna drink 'til I pass out tonight! " Yamato said as he gave Riku a thumbs up. Mitsuki cheered beside their leader and threw him a peace sign as well.

"Ryuu, we're finally gonna see Tenn's drunk side!!" Gaku laughed almost child like. He sounded so excited but he obviously just wanted to see the perfect idol who happened to be their center and group mate wasted.

"Tenn-nii drunk..."Riku glanced at his brother who was staring at his cup curiously and smiled. "Somehow, I want to see it too."

TRIGGERs center sighed and clinked his paper cup against Rikus. "Bottoms up, RIku!" He said and drank the beer in one gulp.

"Drinking it just like a man now. So how was it?" Gaku asked as he smiled smugly at the younger idol. "Feeling drunk yet?"

Tenn looked at Gaku with a small smug smile. "Unfortunately, the years of taking care of two drunk adults have taught me how not to be drunk quickly." He said as he walked towards the table filled with food and refreshment and reached for a cup of water to wash down the first alcohol he has ever drank.

"What did you say?"

Ryu burst out laughing and pat Gaku's back. "We'll have to give him that, Gaku. Tenn has been taking care of us a lot."

"Yeah, I can't even count the times he dumped ice cold water on us." Gaku grumbled. "Make sure you don't get drunk tonight then, Tenn."

"Sure" Tenn smiled a little and slightly pouted when Ryu and Gaku suddenly put an arm around him and teased him that he can finally join them in drinking out like a real adult without imagining getting drunk on apple juice anymore.

"Tenn-nii drunk..."Riku mumbled as he stared at his brother while their group cheered again.

"Nanase-san, stop staring at Kujou-san like that "Iori reminded him. "I'm honestly more worried about you being drunk" He mumbled.

Riku looked at Iori and smiled. "Ah, sorry. " He scratched the back of head and stared at the younger boys cup. "Oh, Iori you're still having orange juice?"

"Yotsuba-san and I are still minors, remember? " The blue-haired perfect student said. "Anyway, you should also be mindful of what you're drinking too, Nanase-san" He reminded him. More than half of them were adults now and Yamato went on a shopping spree on buying possibly all the good drinks at the grocery with Gaku and Ryu earlier.  "Here, Kampai" He offered his cup and Riku laughed.

"Kampai!" He lightly clink his paper cup on Ioris and drank the beer, ending up with a weird expression after. Tamaki laughed at Rikus face and called it ugly. 

Iori watched as his older brother rushed towards Riku after and offered him another cup saying its a special day today so he'll serve him a drink. The younger idol could only hope that the night would be as calm as they started and not a mess would happen later on. He sipped on his orange juice and watch everyone start talking to each other and start to have fun while they all celebrated the twins birthday.

Unknown to Iori this was just the beginning of a whole chaotic mess that was bound to happen....


	2. Who's gonna be the King?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaku and Yamato tries to win against each other.

Takanashi Tsumugi and Ogami Banri arrived at the party an hour later, much to Anesagi's relief. Three idols were already a handful for her. Ten idols was torture, let alone eight out of ten of these idols probably had alcohol running down their system by now. She had already told Ryu to stop shoving a cup full of drinks on the rest of the members several times and Yamato for being an enabler but her attempts were of course useless. Luckily, when the two managers arrived no one was drunk nor has done anything dumb like stripped and danced out in the balcony...yet. 

Banri and Tsumugi were both relieved Sougo wasn't drunk yet and had been leisurely sipping his cup while chatting with the other members but at the rate that he and Tsunashi Ryu were going, it would be just a matter of minutes until Tamaki has his hands full again. The two birthday celebrants, Tenn and Riku were having a small chat with Iori at the other side of the room while eating some nachos. 

"Taka- I mean Tsumugi. "Gakus slightly flushed face brightened up at the sight of the blonde Idolish7 manager and quickly ran up to her. " Its fine to call you by your name now right? "

Tsumugi turned her head and greeted the older idol with a smile "Ah, Good evening Gaku-san." She said. "Since we're in a private event and not at work. It's fine. "

Gaku nodded his head and looked at the small manager beside him. "I thought you weren't coming."

She giggled. "I wasn't supposed to come but I'm worried about Iori-san and Tamaki-san so Banri-san and I dropped by after work to check on everyone else too" She said as she saw Mitsuki and Nagi play rock, paper, scissors with a toy hammer and helmet. "Besides I felt bad for Anesagi-san. She's even looking after our own talent so I really had to come."

"Guess you're right about that. She's about loose her wits on Ryuu and Yamato already." Gaku chuckled and stared at the cup in his hand. "Oh, Want a drink? You've turned twenty this year too right? The same with Nanase and Tenn?"

"Eh?!" She immediately blushed and waved her hands in refusal. "Ah...yes but I'm sorry Gaku-san. I can't drink since I'll be driving the boys back to their dorm later." She said and smiled apologetically at him.

"I can drive you home though?" He offered with an innocent smile.

"H-Huh?"

Nikaido Yamato walked towards the chatting couple and pressed a can of ice cold beer on Gaku's nape making him suddenly shriek and throw a punch at the person behind him. "Oi, Yaotome. Stop hitting on our manager."

"W-who's hitting on who?" Gaku retorted as he touch his nape. He was obviously almost caught red handed by the other leader.  "I was just talking to Tsumugi."

"Y-yes, that's right Yamato-san."

Idolish7 leader stared at Gaku suspiciously and smirked. "Hmm, you were asking our manager if you can bring her home weren't you." He pressed while Gaku suddenly looked away and averted his eyes from the other leaders scrutinizing gaze. He wasn't expecting anyone to overhear their conversation considering everyone was so loud at the party now that most of them were cheering on Riku and Tenn who were now playing rock, paper, scissors. 

"S-shut up. I wasn't finished yet!! Stop jumping to conclusions, idiot!." He replied sounding a little defensive so suddenly making Tsumugi giggle beside him. "I was gonna ask her if I can drop YOU GUYS and Tsumugi off at the office."

"Thanks but no thanks. " Yamato snorted. " It would be awesome to see our names on the headlines of the morning news but not because we were found wasted in a ditch okay." He chuckled. 

"Stupid, I'll make sure we get there alive! Who said you'll be found in the ditch?!"

"Besides, dropping her off means..." He adjusted his glasses and looked at the other idol seriously." You have to explain yourself to the President." He said. "Our president is a very scary man when it comes to Manager, you know."

"Yamato-san, you're over exaggerating it." Tsumugi laughed nervously and watched Gaku slightly frown from the corner of her eyes. 

The other idol wasn't able to hide his pout and Yamato grinned in return. "There was one time when planned on lay on Managers lap during our company camping trip but the President was scary. He wouldn't let anyone lay a hand on Manager."

"What?!" Gaku gaped at how brazen the four eyed leader was. "You.."

"But didn't you ended up lying on Riku-san's lap instead?" The blonde manager immediately intervened and her group leader suddenly looked dejected.

"Manager, you didn't have to remind me" Yamato face palmed and tried not to remember the photos Nagi took and how he and Mitsuki would flood their rabbit chat with it nor how Riku would repeatedly say they look cute in the photo and told him that he's always welcome to rest on Riku's lap whenever he feels like it. 

Yaotome Gaku burst out laughing at Nikaido Yaotome's failed attempt mainly because he was relived it didn't go well. However he was also low key envious  of how the Idolish7 members were that close to lying on Tsumugis lap. Somehow the image of lying on Tsumugi's lap looks so comforting that he almost wants to try it too.

He sipped his cup and stared at the remaining beer in his cup seriously while Tsumugi and Yamato started talking about what Riku and Tenns reaction were earlier.  He was lost in his own thoughts when an idea suddenly hit him. He " Alright!! we have to play who's the king later!" The white haired idol suddenly suggested making the younger manager suddenly jerk at his sudden declaration out of the blue.

"Eh?!"

"Oi, oi. You aren't planning on anything on our manager are you?" Yamato playfully teased.

"Shut up!" Gaku said he looked at Yamato and mumbled. "Stupid, this is a one in a million chance to lay on Tsumugi's lap without her old man knowing."

Yamato stared at Gaku for a second as he tried to understand the situation. He and Gaku shared a knowing glance and the two slowly grinned at each other. "Okay. I'm in this."

"Hmm?" Tsumugi looked at the two leaders innocently then waved at Anesagi who looked so relived to see her. From a far the two idols look like hungry wolves preying on an innocent clueless sheep. "Umm, I-is there anything wrong?"

"Tsumugi, let's play a game later, okay? You have to join!!" Gaku insisted.

"W-wha--"

An hour later, Yaotome Gaku wanted to die in embarrassment as he found himself lying on Ryuu's thigh while getting his hair stroked by his drunk team member. Tenn took the liberty of taking photos of the two of them despite Gaku's cries not to and promised to share it to everyone in their rabbit chat because they looked ridiculous and funny.

"Oi, Tenn!! Stop taking burst shots!!!"

"Ryuu, smile wider..."

"Are you even listening?!"

Nikaido Yamato seemed like he didn't learn from his first attempt previously either and ended up lying on Gaku's instead. They looked pretty awkward because Yamato had requested that the King should rest on the member who was holding the number eight for ten whole minutes. The four eyed leader was hissing at Gaku for suggesting this game in the first place as Nagi and Riku took photos of them and said they'll post it on their blog later on. Nagi was declaring that the photo was a wonderful leader bond. 

The only person who managed to win and rest on Tsumugi's lap for ten seconds was none other than Yuki. The older idol was able to surprisingly catch up with Gaku and Yamato's plans and ended up teasing the two other leaders on how comfortable Tsumugi's lap was thanks to Momo's order. The game was abruptly put on hold after Tamaki requested Iori to do a prank call on their president and nearly got found out that some members had been targetting Tsumugi's lap. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These events have no particular order since some scenes might end up happening simultaneously later on. Thanks for reading and I apologize for any typo and grammatical errors. > < I'll update again soon. 
> 
> Feel free to drop your comments down below too~ 
> 
> Ciao!!


	3. Can I have your number?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Re:vale has arrived and Yuki is trying to pick up someones number at a drinking party.

  
"Hello!! Re:vale is here!!" Momo announced cheerfully as he and his partner arrived at the loft. "We brought more food and drinks!"

"Momo-kun...too loud!" Okazaki, Re:Vale's manager said as he tried to calm his excited artist down. " Uhmm...Thanks for having us!" He said and watched the whole mess of half drunk and half sober idols across the room cheer for the birthday celebrants for the umpth time. "Huh?"

"Wooah! This party is in full swing already! This is great! Yuki, Okarin let's go!" The younger re:vale excitedly said and ran towards Ryuu and Mitsuki who were laughing their heads off as Gaku was trying to pull the watermelon headgear off his head, courtesy of Nagi of course. The younger Re:vale jumped and threw his arms around the two sports club members and greeted Tenn and Riku a happy birthday before joining everyone.

Okazaki sighed and gave up. There's no way he could stop Momo when he's super excited and let him enjoy with his friends and glanced at Yuki who was silently observing everyone. "Yuki-kun, I'm going to greet Takanashi-san and Anesagi-san at the counter okay? Go have fun with Momo-kun and the rest." He said as Yuki hummed in reply.

"Ah, it's Ban!" Yuki mumbled and followed Banri who was appeared to be busy looking for something. "Ban!!"

"Who? Ah, Yuki! Sorry I'm kinda busy right now." He said as he brushed the younger artist off and kept turning his head around and searching through the pillows piled on the long couch.

Yuki smiled a little and put a hand on his waist as he watched Banri. "Are you playing hide and seek?"

Banri looked at Yuki for a brief second and sighed. "Aa, No..." He said opened the drawer of the small side table situated at the living room. 

"Can I join?"

"Yuki, I'm not playing hide and seek" The older blue haired manager released an exasperated sighed and scratched his head before looking around the living room again thinking if he missed a spot or not. "Look Momo-kun is making the boys some drinks now, why don't you join them. You haven't seen Riku-kun and the others yet right?" He said.

"It's fine. I'll go there later. "Yuki said as he watch his former partner look so stressed out. " So What's wrong? Are you perhaps looking for something then?"

"Mmm..yeah." He said as he checked the vase on the table and titled it upside down. "Tamaki borrowed my phone earlier but forgot where he left it when he saw Sougo reach for a bottle of tabasco from the kitchen. Now I can't seem to find it."

The silver haired composer put a hand on his chin and thought. "Do you want me to call it? Ban, Give me your number."

"Ah..Thanks but It's fine. I tried calling it earlier but I remembered it was on silent mode." He sighed for the nth time. It wasn't the best idea to lend  his phone setting let alone leave it to Tamakis hands unsupervised. The younger was getting bored and asked borrowed his Managers phone to play a new game Banri had recently installed but Tamaki being Tamaki he forgot about it after he suddenly had to look after his partner.  "Besides you just want to get my new number after I just changed it recently, right"

"Ah, I got found out"

"You haven't changed a bit " Banri shook his head and put ran a hand through his face in frustration. He has been looking for his phone for half an hour already. He was expecting an e-mail from a producer tonight for the boys next work line up but of course he wouldn't be able to read it since the said gadget was missing. 

"Are you sure?"The silver haired idol asked again. "This is a one chance offer you know"

"It's fine. I'll find it eventually." Banri's shoulder slightly slumped and waved his hands. "Go have fun with the others, Yuki" He pointed at the other side of the room where the other boys were now playing ping pong beer courtesy of TRIGGER and Idolish7s senior, Momo-kun.

Yuki stared at his former partner wordlessly for a few seconds and turned a heel towards the kitchen. He started looking for the said phone and decided to check the cupboards and cabinet in the area despite Banri saying he had already checked the area out. True to his words, the said gadget wasn't really anywhere.

"Wait. If I were Tamaki I'd put it...."Yuki put his hands on chin and surveyed the area again. Then a thought crossed his mind and stalked towards the refrigerator. "Found it."A smile curled on his lips. 

Minutes later, MEZZOs blue haired manager was already on the crawling on the floor and still completely engrossed on figuring out where his missing smartphone went to and got surprised when Yuki poked his butt making him squeal. 

"Y-yuki!"

"Ban, I found your phone."

The older manager suddenly stood up hitting his head at the corner of the table and almost toppling over the vase. "Ouch." He hissed as he touch the back of his head and check if he was bleeding. "Really?! You did?  Where?!"

"In the refrigerator."

"That kid, seriously.." He sighed massaged his temple. "So?"

Yuki pulled out the black smart phone from the pockets of his jacket show it to the older manager. Immediately Banri's face lit up. He sighed in relief and laughed. "That's it!! Hand it over please."

"Wait." His former partner said as he unlocked the phone and heard another phone ringing after. Yuki pulled out his own phone and started typing on it for a few seconds. "Okay. I got your number now. You can have your phone back, Ban. Also you haven't you changed your passcode." He chuckled to himself.

"You..."The blue haired manager sighed tiredly and gave up. He had no more energy to put up a fight with Yuki who used his phone to call his own so he could get Banri's phone number again. He just had to deal with Yuki flooding his inbox some other time and thanked him instead. 


	4. A fluffy torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku and Tenn received their birthday gift from Nagi and Iori didn't see it coming. The chaotic drunk mess has only begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last 2 chapters are a double update~

  
"Nagi, For the last time I'm not dressing up as Kokona again!!" Mitsuki yelled as he sprinted towards the other side of the room and away from the beautiful blonde who was trying to catch up with him with a pink cloth in his hands. 

"But Mitsuki! I promised Riku a wonderful special guest performance from Kokona tonight! Let's sing Magical Power together!! "

"Shut up! Stop making ridiculous promises! "Mitsuki yelled. "In the first place, why does it have to be even me!?"

" _Oh_! Mitsuki's size is _perfect_ for Kokonas dress!"

"Shut up! I won't do any ~Magical Flash~ again. Hey! Hey! Let go of my jacket" the older man yelled as he tried to shrug Nagis hold on his clothing along with the horrible memories of the time he had to wear that dreaded pink dress and have his orange locks tied in to small cute pigtails as punishment during one of their episodes in their shows and that other time he wore them because they were drunk. "Ahh! I spilled beer on my shirt!"

"Just for tonight! _Please_ Mitsuki~" Nagi begged as he followed him while Mitsuki continued to scream 'STOP' in the midst of the chattering group of boys in the living room.

The blonde idol stopped on his tracks when he saw Riku laughing beside Tenn with a cup in his hand. " _Oh wait_!! I remembered my present for Riku and Kujou-shi!" He exclaimed and stopped his pursuit on Mitsuki.

Minutes later, Tenn stared at Nagi who was suddenly running towards him with two paper bags in hand obviously ignoring Mitsuki who was yelling not to run around and slipped on the tabasco Sougo accidentally spilled earlier. " Happy Birthday Kujou-shi, Riku! Here's my _birthday presents_ for the two of you"

"Ah...Thank you?" Tenn said and stared at the similar paper bag Riku was holding. 

"Nagi, Thank you!" Riku eyes sparkled in delight as he accepted the gifts and looked at the contents inside. "Cool, Tenn-nii we got a couple outfit! Thank you Nagi!! "

" _YES_!! I heard you two had an omurice couple shirt before so thought it was nice to get you two a matching outfit on your birthday. Now, Lets _try_ it on?" Nagi said and proudly smiled at them.

"Oi, Rokuya Nagi Who told you that?!" Tenn asked as he reached for the fabric inside the paper bag and squeezed it. It was soft almost fluffy to touch. "Huh?" Before he could even pull the fabric out of the paper bag he was pushed by the blonde in a room to change. Minutes later, the two birthday celebrants emerged in a fluffy kinako inspired kigurumi.

"Alright! Everyone your attention please!" The blonde called everyone's attention and cleared his throat. " I present to you _Limited Edition Kinako Twins_!!" Nagi shouted proudly and watched the twins walked to the center of the room. "The materials used for this outfit is made from the most expensive sheeps wool from the Alps and woven together by the beautiful natives in there for three years."

"Nagi, you're over exaggerating it. You just made to ordered that from Akiba a couple of weeks back!" Yamato laughed as he sipped his can of beer and earned a playful ' _shut up_  'from Nagi in english. "Oh, Riku and Kujou! Nice! Onii-san approves" He laughed as the two stood awkwardly in front of everyone. Momo pulled out his phone started snapping photos of the twins while teasing them.

"I...don't think Kinako would be happy about this" Banri lightly chuckled as he sipped his sake and Tsumugi giggled beside him.

"Good evening, I'm Idolish7's Nanase Riku-myuu~." Riku excitedly said and looked at his twin. "Tenn-nii, let's go myuu?~" He laughed.

"Riku..."

Everyone started clapping their hands as the younger twin hopped around and enjoyed Nagi's gift. Kujou Tenn on the other hand looked like he wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole. Meanwhile, TRIGGERs leader nearly spilled his cup on his pants from laughing too hard because you don't get to see Kujou Tenn in a fluffy bunny outfit very often and its not even work related.

"Sorry, Tenn" Ryuu tried to muffle his laughter but he wasn't able to hold it it any longer and ended up laughing along with Gaku. "You look too cute."

"Ah, You look too damn cute Tenn. You should go out more often in this kind of outfits" Gaku teased as he put down his cup and continue to laugh with Ryuu. 

"How about you go out with a watermelon on your head first." Tenn grumbled and threw a stray pillow at the direction of his two members.

"Tenn-nii, lets do this together" Riku grinned and did a rabbit paw gesture with his hand. Tenn sighed and rode along with Riku's request just because he thinks his younger twin looked so cute and happy with his gift.

"What's all the noi--!!!" Iori who just came out of the bathroom, stared at the twins clad in a bunny suit. Tenn was trying hard to hop like Riku with a grim look on his face while Ryuu and Gaku just fell on the floor laughing at how cute Tenn looked. Even Anesagi ended up checking up on them and secretly snapping a photo of her artist.

"This is bad..They're too cute." He mumbled and tried to look away.

"Iorin, you said something?"

"Wh-what?"

"Something about cute? "Tamaki said as he shoved other spoonful of pudding in his mouth and stared at his friend curiously. "You like this kind of things right? Tenten and Rikkun look cute right?" 

Iori quickly covered his face and let his eyes wonder around besides the twins. "I-I'm not interested in these kind of ridiculous things. "He said "Also, it was just your imagination, Yotsuba-san." He stuttered. "It'snotlikeisaidtheywerecute...Here have another pudding." He said as he hurriedly grabbed the pudding from the table and gave it to his friend.

"EH?! REALLY?! I can eat yours?!" The younger member of MEZZO's attention was quickly diverted towards the pudding and happily accepted them. "You're not eating the pudding Momorin bought?"

"Yes, please. Here's Nii-sans share too. You can have it as well. He won't be eating it because he's getting drunk."

"Awe~some! It's like I'm the one who's having a birthday!!" Tamaki looked so overjoyed at the two extra puddings he received and decided to eat them after he finished eating the one he had in his hand.

"Excuse me for a while. I need to check on something." He said and walked away with a lame excuse. The other members were still trying to take photos of Riku and Tenn and laughing while sharing some drinks. He was thankful Tamaki was simple minded and didn't pester him as much when he received the pudding. Iori grabbed a glass of water and sat at the kitchen counter to calm down when he suddenly received a rabbit chat from his slightly drunk brother across the room. "It's from Nii-san? Why would he send me a message when we're in the same place." He wondered to himself.

The always calm and collected perfect Izumi Iori suddenly spewed his drink out as he opened his message and saw the image sent by his older sibling.

_Iori likes this kind of cute stuffs right? A TWO SHOT WITH BUNNY RIKU~myu!! Cu~te, huh?_

"N-nii-san"

The younger Izumi's phone buzzed again and received another message

_Another two-shot with Kujou!! Which one is cuter? Tenn-myu or Riku-myu~!_

Mitsuki's brother could only groan in frustration from the kitchen and shove his phone away as it continued to buzz over and over again, possibly with more photos. It was too much for Izumi Iori to handle. They were all cute. For once, Iori wished that his brother would accidentally drop his phone in the toilet or something. 


End file.
